Automotive vehicles, such as light trucks and sport utility vehicles, commonly include various types of auxiliary lights, such as fog lights and off-road utility lights. Off-road lights are typically mounted to the front or roof of a vehicle, whereas fog lights are generally mounted to the lower front region of the vehicle. In addition to providing light, fog and off-road utility lights are considered decorative with respect to the vehicle. Auxiliary lights are available as an aftermarket accessory and as original equipment on certain model vehicles.
Various regulations, such as California Vehicle Code §24499-24411 govern the use of off-road lights. Many states, for example, require auxiliary lights to be physically capped when the vehicle is operated on public streets. Regulations also require that auxiliary lights not be operated on public streets.
Capping auxiliary lights when not in use is also desirable because it protects the light from being damaged by debris, such as stones, that can be kicked up from the road. However, it is desirable that auxiliary lights not be operated with the cap installed. Certain high powered lights, particularly off-road utility lights, can generate significant heat when operated. If the auxiliary light were operated with the cap installed, the heat could damage the cap. It has generally been left up to the user to ensure that the cap is removed prior to operating the auxiliary light. This creates a risk that the user will inadvertently fail to remove the cap prior to activating the auxiliary light. It has also generally been left up to the user to ensure that the cap is replaced prior to operating the vehicle on public roads. This creates a risk that the user will inadvertently fail to replace the cap and will operate the vehicle in a manner not fully complying with applicable regulations.